


【DN】实习期

by Lewil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewil/pseuds/Lewil
Summary: 我流叔侄，OOC警告。警察AU，职业设定随心，无现实基础。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【DN】实习期

**Author's Note:**

> 我流叔侄，OOC警告。  
> 警察AU，职业设定随心，无现实基础。

天还没亮但丁的门就被敲响，推开门缝看到的就是一张拿倒的警官证，门外的那个声音还吓唬着他。“你现在必须跟我们走一趟。”  
如果他没有因宿醉头疼，如果敲门时间再迟一点，但丁或许会为这个笑话鼓掌。“你可以滚了，或者我踹你屁股帮你一把。”他抽出对方拿反的证件，扫了眼名字塞回人手中。“莫里森找的实习小鬼胆子都这么大？我就知道他从不会带来什么好东西，只有麻烦和更多的麻烦。”  
“去你的，但丁，这里最大的麻烦只有你。”虚掩的门被一脚踹开，尼禄开始后悔自己在门外犹豫那么久，只为想个看起来不那么尴尬的开场白。  
在拳头落在脸上前，但丁抓住了肇事的手。“Kid，你真该学习怎么开玩笑，什么人才会一大早敲开警察局局长的门告诉他，我要逮捕你。”他模仿着尼禄当时的语气，不出意外的听到尼禄的一连串咒骂。  
“制服挺合身的。”但丁手掌压上尼禄脑袋，阻止了小孩的骂骂咧咧。“警官，你这样看着我，我会以为你想让我马上跟你走一趟——在不穿裤子的情况下。”  
尼禄往下看才发现这人内裤都没穿，操操操，他真的不该对这次见面抱有太多期待的。  
在但丁上楼去找裤子前，他听到身后小鬼超小声的那句。“能见到你很开心。”

两人上次见面还是在学校。  
早一些时候，但丁拿着资料说尼禄是他唯一的亲人。该死的唯一的亲人，隔了二十多年的久别重逢，来的还不是从他出生就抛下他不见踪影的父亲。  
当时训练场上只剩他和但丁，尼禄的射击不差，是值得当着全校表扬的优等生。可惜对面的是但丁，没有子弹了就换双手。但丁只是像更严苛的教官一样将尼禄制服，半蹲在他面前，叹口气单手抱住他。  
在他给但丁一个背摔后，但丁躺在地上冲他招了招手，跟逗宠物没什么区别。他冲过去揪住但丁衣领，右手捏做拳头随时准备往但丁脸上砸过去。  
尼禄有时就像一面镜子，但丁透过那盛满不知名怒火的眼睛，似乎能找到自己的影子。当时也没人告诉他该怎么办。  
他拒绝和但丁住在一起。但丁也没再强迫，只是给尼禄自己联系方式，说有事可以联系他。  
除了过生日时，但丁从没主动打过他号码。甚至很长一段时间但丁都没告诉尼禄他是干什么的，直到尼禄看到报纸。该死的。  
“你居然不知道。”但丁甚至都没有掀开盖在脸上的书，只是摊开手，极其无辜。“小鬼你信息太闭塞了。”  
日子还是继续过，除了但丁来学校的次数越来越多，甚至让尼禄怀疑他在兼职教师。

“我不会一觉醒来就躺在医院了吧。”但丁拉开车门坐上副驾驶的位置。  
“你不闭上嘴马上就会去医院。”尼禄冲他挥了挥拳头，把人按在位置上坐好。  
“这是暴力执法。”  
在暴力执法上但丁可没资格说别人，能解决问题就行了，其他的麻烦都无关紧要。  
上周莫里森说给他几个实习生来缓解最近人手紧张的情况，大半是莫里森也不知道把这些烦人小鬼往哪里塞，在他还没开口拒绝前莫里森就挂了电话。  
孩子跟但丁无缘，警局可不是看孩子的。他也不知道怎么应付这些青春期的小鬼，特别是面前这个。胆子大到跑到他家里，把他从被窝里拎起来。换做几年前，但丁早一枪崩了敢闯入他家的人。  
“到了。”尼禄捏住但丁鼻子，叫醒这个睡死的人。他脸上一副等夸的表情，一路车都开的很稳，没有撞死人也没被人撞死，可喜可贺。  
他不想承认，在但丁睁开眼时因为害羞，不由的加重力道捏红了手下的那只鼻子。  
分配队伍，有情况就去处理。一堆鸡毛蒜皮的小事被无限夸大，只为被得到重视，可基本都是虚假报警。日常工作哪有电影里的有意思。  
但丁出来时尼禄坐在办公室位置上昏昏欲睡，晚上的确要人值通宵，但让刚来的实习生这样怎么都有点欺负人。  
“我家还有个空房，明天可以过来。”  
尼禄被突然的声音惊醒，猛地抬起头时但丁人已经不在了，只留下件外套。他把头埋在外套中，红着耳根呼吸着那但丁的气息。  
办公室现在除了他没有别人，安静得只有时钟走动声，还有尼禄越发急促的呼吸。

尼禄开始后悔，他想办公室硬邦邦的床板也不是那么糟。  
但丁身边从不缺人，想爬上他床的不要太多。尼禄跟着他一周就会发现他每晚的女人可以不重样，隔着几面墙都能听到喘息声。  
他从房间跑到沙发上，只想离声源更远一点。他翻来覆去，拉起被子也遮不住那让人面红心跳的声音。  
尼禄那晚迷迷糊糊的没有睡好，他梦到自己第一次和女人的接触。  
但丁知道尼禄还没跟女生摸过手后笑了半天，带他去见识人家裙底风光。正巧那天没事，尼禄被但丁拉着喝了不少，到俱乐部时尼禄已经昏昏沉沉了。才进房间就窝在软椅上，看不清面容的人来脱他的裤子。尼禄抓着身下的头发，不知所措的去寻找但丁。他口渴的要命，看到但丁那边情况后喉咙更像烧了起来，但丁那活不输他看过的AV男优，只比他们更好。  
但丁懒洋洋的半躺着，注意到尼禄的时效冲他眨个眼。“看着学一学就会了。”  
尼禄实在太晕，哪怕小姐舔着他耳垂，努力地帮他撸着，也不能让他清醒半分。  
两人距离很近，尼禄恍惚间觉得但丁发号施令的对象是自己。他分不清高潮是因为妓女还是因为但丁在他身边操着人，但丁的一切动作和命令式的话语让他兴奋到高潮。  
那晚真的是一份大礼。之后尼禄跟着朋友一起去玩，但总不及那晚。只有闭上眼想着但丁才能射出来。

晚上事少的时候，但丁会带尼禄一起去巡逻，名义上巡逻实际上兜风。闲得无聊了，两人会赌停在路边的车里是不是有车震。验证方法是直接去敲车门，当然是尼禄去敲，看没穿好裤子的人跌跌撞撞的爬出来，尴尬又好笑。一般情况下都能弄点额外收入，然后去买酒喝。  
尼禄跟着但丁喝了不少酒，但酒量一点都没有起色，还是半瓶下去就晕头。他有时想趁醉酒了告诉但丁也不错，但太怂了。喝酒能壮胆，但如果什么事必须要靠喝酒才敢去做，那实在太窝囊了。

尼禄觉得死神在朝自己走来，他躲在掩体后感到一阵晕眩，太阳穴因刚刚和箱子的撞击钝痛不已。他压住微颤的手重新装弹，温热的血液顺着额头流下，视野蒙上一层血色，粘稠的血腥味充斥着鼻腔。  
接到出警任务时只是一场抢劫，没带上太多人。到场后事态急转直下，尼禄屏住呼吸，听着在但丁耳麦里指挥现场。焦躁地等待着支援的到来。听到警笛的那刻，尼禄才放松靠着墙瘫坐。  
好在没出事，一点擦伤不到一周就能下床四处跑动。在听到但丁脚步时他本能的心跳加速，涌起恐惧，他记得那天但丁也是这个步子，。  
他准备承认错误，可但丁猝不及防掐住他喉咙，将他按在墙上发出警告，力道大的让人窒息。手掌紧贴着肌肤，甚至能感受到越发急促的跳动。  
一开始就不该让莫里森弄来这些多余的实习生的，哪怕里面有尼禄也不例外。他见过太多躺在停尸间的人，从醉着出席葬礼到形式上哀悼，一切都该习惯了，如果可能躺在那边的不是他仅存的亲人。  
但丁多少知道尼禄的心思，说他一点也没除了亲情外的感情是假。他不反对尼禄努力在他面前证明着自己，但绝对不该在现在就像个蠢蛋一样把命搭上。  
他见过太多禽兽，虽自诩不是好人，但一把年纪还控制不住自己下身，跟关在监狱里那些恋童癖、强奸犯也没什么区别。他送进去很多这样的人，不想给自己戴上手铐，也不想在床上给尼禄戴上手铐。

尼禄的表白像自首，但是不能指望坦白从宽。接受审讯也不过如此，但丁的沉默不比刑讯逼供更让人好受。好在但丁没有问他是不是喝多了，也没问他是不是想清楚了，让他在知情书上签字，保证他对两人的关系完全知情，对后果完全接受。  
但丁看着尼禄的眼睛，尼禄正坐在他胯上，他可以翻身将人撂下去，或者直接打晕，最后他举起手表示投降。  
尼禄跪趴在床上，裤子褪到脚踝。润滑油从后背倒下，顺着背脊滑落到臀缝。臀瓣被但丁分开，手指在上面留下粉色。双唇的触感从身后传来，尼禄咬紧被单，听着但丁再一次确认他是否想清楚了。  
到这步还没想清楚的连白痴都不如。他抬起脚去踹但丁又被抓住脚踝，翻了个身。  
对方还好好的穿着衣服，手指蘸着润滑油插入他肠壁，有意无章法的在里面乱捣，逼得尼禄卸下强装的游刃有余。  
他被径直贯穿，囊袋拍打着臀部。硬起的前端哭着去蹭但丁腹部，弄得但丁小腹一片狼藉。  
膝盖被强硬分开，但丁毫不客气的深深捅进，顶撞着前列腺。他满意的听到尼禄的叫喊。  
尼禄双腿颤抖着被分开，脚趾蜷缩成一团蹭着床单，不像荡妇一样缠住但丁腰已经耗尽了他全力。  
他舌苔被但丁手指压住，津液滴落到腹部，但丁勾起手指扫着他口腔。“叫声叔叔？”但丁吻着他耳垂，笑声挠得他耳廓发痒，但丁的吻从额头慢慢落到唇上。  
过度的快感让他难受，尼禄含糊的骂了句。他竖起中指，却被但丁按下，引导着摸向两人结合处。清晰的水声和指间传来的温度让他烧得不行，红着眼去蹭但丁脖颈。“……叔叔。”  
尼禄绷紧大腿，感受着但丁布满老茧的手抚慰着自己阴茎。他被操的说不出完整话，也学不会让但丁慢点 。  
射出时但丁收紧压在尼禄脖颈上的手指，卡住了刚出口的呻吟。在人剧烈吸气时变本加厉的顶撞，听着尼禄零碎的呻吟声射在里面。

尼禄实习期结束时但丁房子已经被他占据了大半空间，但丁把他送到校门口。尼禄没有急着离开，他单手插在口袋里，另一只手刮过鼻尖，稍扬起头看着但丁。  
“要个吻别吗。”没等尼禄回答，但丁便压住头给了他一个大大的吻，如果但丁涂了口红那尼禄肯定半边脸都会留下印记。  
“……我要搬过去和你住。”尼禄费了大力气才推开挨着他乱蹭的大脑袋。  
“……”但丁笑着展开手臂做出欢迎姿态。“欢迎回家。”


End file.
